The Path I've Chosen
by Dann Knight
Summary: I have lived a harsh life, i've been picked on and neglected and even abandoned by my parents but no i know what i am, now i know who i am and the path i choose to go up and not down. my name is NARUTO KNIGHT and i choose my own path. i will try to update when i can so no worrys and this is a naruto harem might be incest if i get to it but you'll have to wait and read
1. Chapter 1

yo i'm new to this so dont flame and remember **true art is an explosion huha. THIS IS ALSO A MINOR NARUTO/BLEACH CROSSOVER**

ONE LAST THING I OWN NOTHING SO DON'T EVEN TRY AND SUE MY ASS

* * *

**CHAPTER: 0 : FIRST ENCOUNTER**

"normal talk"

_'normal think'_

**"zanpakuto talk"**

_**'zanpakuto think'**_

**"neo naruto and and kyuubi talking"**

_**"neo naruto and kyuubi thinking"**_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in the villiage hidden in the leaf. Sun shining, birds chirping, and villiagers happily going about their business. It trully was a beatiful day...for most of them anyway. For one Naruto Uzumaki, it was his basic horror movie, or horror life, or whatever you want to call it. And like basic horror movies someones running for their lives. And i'm not even going to tell you who, since we already come to turns with who's running.

It was the same routine for the one called Naruto Uzumaki. Wake up, brush teeth, bathe, eat the spoil food the hokage gave him, play a couple pranks till Iruka drags him to the academy, get made fun of by classmates, ask Sakura Haruno for a date, get pummeled by said Haruno, go to ichiraku's for some ramen, walk home only for a mob to be waiting near his home, get beaten to a near death state from said mob, wake up a day later with the Hokage waiting for him to awake and tell him how sorry he is and not to blame the villiagers, go home and rest.

That was the routine he did from the age of 5 to now, the age of 8. Yet he still smiled, he still laughed, he still pranked others, he still loved to eat ramen even if it messes with his grown, why he was the shortest and weakest in the class. The 'DEAD LAST', DOPE, LOSER, IDOT, DELINQUENT, of the academy. He knew exactly why they called him these names. He had no skill, he had no clan, he had no family. He was totally alone in the world.

But did he care for any of this?. No he did not, for he knew what he was. He knew who he was. For he had met it before. The kyuubi no kitsune aka nine tailed demon fox. It was sealed in him and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the wife of Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of the leaf villiage, his father. Which in turn would only mean Kushina was his mother. He also learnt that before Mito Uzumaki the wife of the first hokage was the container before her. He absently wondered how they were treated in their time as a container. But back to the topic he met said fox in a saficed to say not so pleasant way considering it tried to kill him by sticking him in the chest with it's claw. Was he afraid of this you may ask... fuck no he's been throught enough as it is so no he wasn't afraid to die considering he 's been cheating dead for the pass 3 years, and yet he's still alive and well...well not well since he was in the hospital at the time but you know what i mean. It was funny really because right after that it offfered him power and knownlegde.

Did he take it? No he most certainly did not.

Was he tempted? FUCK YEAH he was only a fool would not want power from a thousand and something year old fox with knowlegde from since the famed SAGE OF SIX PATHS time to now . But then again Naruto was a fool so yeah he declided. Something about getting power him self so yeah.

NOW back to the present

You can curently see Naruto in a random clearing he found by accident while run from another mob, tring to do the clone jutsu. the academy tought them. It was the only jutsu he could not do, and doss fail this years graduation exam. With a burst of chakra and anotheer failed atempt to do the jutsu got Naruto do in something you would have never thought he would ever do... he starts to think. To think of what he knew about chakra. He knew it was physical and spiritual energy combined into one and he did just that, so what was he doing wrong.

Now we all know once naruto starts thinking he gets idea and from these ideas hell gets loose. So guess what happens when Naruto tries to separate the physical and the spiritual to only access the spiritual energy well he passes out. Only to awaken a place with really tall sky scrapers, although that was weird the thing thaty really freaked him out was the fact that he was standing on the side of one of them and yet he did not fall, it was like gravity was reversed, but he did not test that tery for fear of falling to his very well certain doom for not even his healing factor would save him from that fall, that and he want to know where the fuck he was. And just like that he got his answer in the form of...

**"Hello Uzumaki Naruto"**

His snap to the direction of the voice so fast you would swear it snapped. For behind him was a man in a black cloak from the neck down with a dark black shades covering his eyes but what really shocked him was that with said man was what could be a could be a clone of Naruto himself only in a white and black swirl like pattern of what the man wore and the fact that he was a head taller than him(naruto)

**"Hello me"**

* * *

_**THIS IS A HAREM SO MESSAGE ME WHO YOU WANT IN IT. BUT THATS ONLY IF I DECIDE TO UPDATE AND NOT END IT HRE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: SORRY I DIDNT UPDATED SOONER THIS IS MY LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL BEFORE I'M SHIPPED OFF TO A COLLEGE OR SOMETHING. THAT AND I GOT A VIRUS ON MY DESK TOP HAD TO FIX THAT SO IM BACK UPDATED MAY BE SLOW BUT NOT AS LONG AS IT TOKE FOR ME TO POST THIS SO YEAH.**_

_**SOMEONE PM ME WITH SOME SUGGESTION AND I LIKE SOME OF THEM NOT ALL BUT MOST. THE PART AQBOUT AND HINATA BEING IN THE HAREM AND HOW TO ADD THEM I LIKE SO THEY'LL BE IN IT ALONG WITH SAMUI ARE OFFICIALLY IN IT. PM ME IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY AS WELL AS THE HAREM THE ONE I GET MOST FOR WILL BE IN IT. BUT KNOW THAT NOT ALL WILL BE DONE. ALSO WHEN NARUTO USES HIS SHINGAMI POWERS IT WILL LOOK LIKE ICHIGO'S OWN AFTER THE FULLBRING ARC ONLY WITH A DIFFERENT OUT AND A DIFFERENT COLOR THAN THE RED AND BLACK GETSUS, THEY WILL BE PURPLE AND WHITE SORRY ABOUT THE LONG AS AUTHORS NOTE, I DONT LIKE IT EITHER BUT THEY ARE NEEDED**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I MAY NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH BUT I OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY **_

"So you're me...interesting" Naruto said in an unusaly calm tone.

Zangetsu spared a glance at NEO Naruto whom if had noticed the calm tone Naruto used gave no indication just continued to stare at his counter part, and spoke in his usual even tone **"It seems the process is speeding up...he's gaining a part of your personality" **he finished after a short pause.

**"It seems he is"** Neo said in a simiular but deeper tone Naruto used earlier. (I'LL BE CALLING HIM NEO FROM NOW ON)

During the short exchange in words Naruto for some reason remained silent. Quitity waiting an explaination of what was happening. And as if noticing Naruto patience, Zangetsu decided to explain seeing as Neo wasn't about to say anything else.

**"We are in your mindscape, or more persifically his mindscape"** he said indicating to Neo. **"As you can tell he is your counter part, you can call him Neo and I am Zangetsu, usually you would't be able to hear my name, I will explain why later for now, I'll explain why there are two of you..." **Zangetsu paused as Neo finally stop staring at Naruto and snapped his fingers and the world around them seem to shimmer before changing to a cafe like stand with three seats and a table with three drinks on it. There were two hazelnut chillers( if you went to a place called rituals you would know what I'm talking bout) and a bottle of ice tea.

Neo sat down and toke one of the chillers and started drinking it, with Zangetsu taking the ice tea and doing the same. Leaving naruto with the last chiller, whom was looking at the strange (to him) with great interest, and after sitting down as well, toke the drink, giving it a sip. Liking the strangely cold drink Naruto continued to drinking slowly not wanting to get a brain freeze during the explaination.

**"The reason i quite simple, during the sealing of the fox, the shinigami thought it would be amusing to see how far you would go, and since you are surpose to have a great destiny it sealed me in you as well thinking it would help accomplish said destiny..." **he paused giving Naruto a few to soak in the information before starting again. **"But something went wrong and your personality was seperated, as you know, you are usually a load, hyperactive, talkative, determine, prank making idiot" **not caring Naruto's eye was twitching with every word** "While Neo is the calm, collective, smart, confident, stotic **(sometimes) **peronality" **with Neo not reacting to the praises, proving his point.

**"When that happen he was stuck in the mindscape where he learnt under me as soon as he could walk and talk while you were outside pulling pranks and sulking about having no family...now on to who and what I am...I am what you would call a zanpakto a type of sentimental weapon that is an extention of your very soul, to activate a zanpaktos power you usually have to say a certain phrase that will let the weapon transform into it's second form called shikai which gives the weilder power over a certain element or thing, the zanpakto usually changes shape to best suit the technique or ability, after learning that form you would be going to learn bankai the third form of your zanpakto, this form is actually a hundred times stronger than shikai, it would usually take years to learn but since Neo already learnt it you won't need to. You will however need to learn the final form called final getsu gatengua (not sure how to spell it) it will be your ultimate form but it comes at a course, you need not worry about it now for Neo has come up with a solution that will be put in process after we're done here...Now then why don't we just skip to the fusion" **Zangetsu finished the rather long explaination as Neo finished his chiller and got up from his seat**.**

"What fus...AAAAAHHHH" Naruto never got the chance to finish as Neo vanished from his spot and a hand went through his(naruto's) chest. He looked at the hand and followed it back to the owner...Neo. "W-W-Why d-did you..." he managed to say as he coughed up blood.

**"Because this was starting to get annoying...why explain to you when there wouldn't we didn't need to...I already know all this so lets just get to it "** Neo said right before they were covered in a bright flash.

During the exchange Zangetsu casually sat and watched while still drinking another ice tea, when he had finished the first one is unkown to all but the author of this story but he's not going to have a random flash backjust to show you when he finished, no that would be stupid. now back to the story. As the light died down, there stood the new Naruto with...hair black as night, skin tan as someone tan, eyes as blue as the deep blue sea but were kind of half lid as if just seeing bored him, he was now at a maraculus 5 feet for his age and wore long white pants with a white shirt and a open white high colored coat that reached his ankle, white shoes, and had on a pair of fingerless gloves. all of which were with black trimming. If there was a definision of TCBA-Totally Cool Bad Ass... this would be it.

**"I think its time you woke up...and showed the world what we can do... Naruto"**

Naruto just smirked with still half lid eyes.

"Yes it is" Naruto said in Neo's voice.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD REAL WORLD KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK**_

Naruto's eyes open as the first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful lavender eyes. That and the sun was so damn bright that he couldn't see who it was. What he did hear though was the angel like voice that spoke to him, not that he would tell anyone that with his new personality, or maybe it was just the Neo part of him he'll never know.

"Hey are you alright" she said with a hint of concern.

_'It would be good to tread carefully here, it wouldn't be the first time I was tricked into thinking someone cared about me, not that they can hurt me now that i we're fused but I'm not invincible...yet anyway" he though not truely caring about it being some kind of trap._

"I'm fine...nothing you should concern yourself with" he said in his now usual cool and laid back tone as he sat up and lazily brought his hand up to stop the sun from pairing in his eyes and get a look at the yough lady in front of him. She had dark blue hair, lavender eyes, and wore a set of lavender color shirt and pants and black shinobi sandders. If he had to give a brief describtion of her it would be that she really love lavender. To much really. Not that he's one to talk with his new love for bothe white and black.

"Hi...my name is Hinata Hyuuga"


End file.
